


Snowstorm

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet moment.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	Snowstorm

Toni leaned back against his chest. He wrapped a strawberry curl around his finger. Snow continued to fall outside.

“Doesn’t look like it’s letting up anytime soon,” Toni said.

“I guess you have to stay the night, then.” He ran his fingers through her hair, then split a section into three strands and started to braid. She hummed a pleased note. “It’s really coming down. You might have to stay all weekend. Or forever.”

“Are you trying to ask me to move in with you?”

“Maybe.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she said playfully. “You have the weekend to convince me.”


End file.
